


项子笙

by bohemiajo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohemiajo/pseuds/bohemiajo
Summary: 出道在望





	项子笙

那一年项子笙还不叫项子笙。  
他进入X公司已经快一年了，还是日复一日地练习，从宿舍到练习室循环往复。  
X公司是个名声不怎么样的经纪公司，一直都专注于出产三线及以下的偶像团，粉丝口中以骗韭菜钱和艺人违约金为主要收入的黑心企业。  
项子笙刚进公司时，另外几个练习生已经去选秀节目了。公司告诉他，你运气不好，没赶上这波，得等了。意料之中，公司送出去参赛的人都没红，当然有一部分原因是公司一分钱没花。  
谁料这波选秀潮锻造了一夜爆红的男团女团，他们这类原生偶像团立刻被抢占了市场。  
项子笙等了一年，大半练习生被清退，公司出道乐团四时邂逅的主唱迟越一被人挖走，团体解散，整个公司只剩寥寥几个人。  
出道的希望仿佛越来越遥远。  
项子笙在练习生里算是小有名气，不管公司的新人老人，总会眼熟这个每天固定时间出现在练习室，不错过任何一堂声乐课舞蹈课的“好学生”，就像被设定好程序的机器一般没有七情六欲，也鲜少与人交际。唯一的谈资，恐怕是他与迟越一的关系。  
怎么说也是“小一哥”亲自举荐进公司的，侧面印证了公司的星探就是个摆设。  
“那个项、项什么来着，是下次出道名单上的吗？”  
“哪个项？”  
“嗨，就小一哥的内个，你懂得嘛……”  
迟越一的语焉不详，公司的三人成虎，渐渐让项子笙的身份越传越玄幻。  
项子笙本人却对这些或暧昧或促狭的流言毫无知觉，他对身边的一切都缺乏关心，同宿舍的室友已经来了又走好几波，他没心情去管旁人说什么。  
更何况进了公司后，他连迟越一的面都没见过几次。

希望日渐渺茫的时候，一份不知真伪的出道名单却开始在公司疯传。  
项子笙自然也看到了，上面有他的名字，除他之外还有两个也是他认识的。姜鸣，公司最早一波练习生，才18岁，给前辈做过伴舞，年纪最小却已经练习了十年，男团女团的舞都会跳。李睿，做过DJ，rap担当。他和姜鸣赶上这两年男团选秀潮，虽然都没进50名，多少混了个眼熟，也零星吸了点粉。  
因为是公司已公开的练习生，姜鸣和李睿有机会在微博营业，偶尔也会开直播固粉，项子笙撞见过几次，姜鸣想拉他入镜，他才发现自己对着镜头一句话也说不出。  
“还是算了吧，她们想看你。”他把摄像头还给姜鸣。但在此之后和姜鸣交换了微信，算是公司里第一个朋友。  
另外两个名字，却是陌生的。  
贺铮，周天卓。  
是公司招了新人？

“名单是真的。”经纪人之一，一直带练习生的管哥欣慰地说道，“你们出道有望了，应该再过不久染姐会亲自来带你们。”  
公司都说要变天了。  
因为同时空降了两个“财貌”双全的“紫微星”——  
一个是自带资源的x集团大少爷周天卓，一个是被周天卓拉入伙的超级大帅哥贺铮。  
贺铮第一次在公司门口出现那天，所有直女弯男都沸腾了。  
这人实在是长得让各个年龄段各种取向的人都很难挑剔，举手投足间还有大部分明星都没有的贵气和潇洒，在秀气小鲜肉横行的今天，这种端正的俊美实在让人耳目一新。  
全公司都开起了星探部门的玩笑，干了这么些年也没带回来一个能跟贺铮相提并论的，这人居然还是”金主爸爸“周天卓带回来成团的，星探是真可以下岗了。

贺铮来公司那天项子笙也在。  
他埋头训练，到晚上才赶上这趟热闹，满头大汗地下楼吃饭时，远远看见大门口站着几个人。  
和大部分人一样，他一眼就注意到了贺铮。  
净身高超过180的周天卓已经足够出挑，但还是明显比贺铮矮了一截。  
远远看去，这人穿着宽松的运动裤，藏不住长得惊人的腿，身高近一米九却完全没有笨重粗壮感，也没有瘦成一根长竹竿，骨架长得特别好，头身比像白人。只是靠墙站在那，仪态也很舒展很优雅，就算不看脸也已经是超模水准了。  
贺铮懒散地站在门口，等周天卓和经纪人客套来客套去。  
经纪人问他俩晚饭想去哪吃。  
”都行，我没有忌口。“  
项子笙听到了，不禁又走近两步。  
声音太好听了，像低沉的大提琴，又十分磁性。  
百无聊赖的贺铮立刻发现了他，也发现了他直白的眼神。  
”嗨，你好。“贺铮对他笑了。  
项子笙这才看清贺铮的脸，他不禁低下了头，一阵莫名的紧张。  
此时身后响起了吸气声，原来一楼还有一小撮女生在这探头探脑。  
贺铮那种美貌是有攻击力的，让人不敢逼视。项子笙虽然没有存着和人比长相的心思，也第一次体会到一点“自惭形秽”的感觉。  
“你是这里的员工吗？”  
贺铮低头凑近这个白净害羞的小男孩，他很好奇对方是不是没成年。  
“我是练习生。”  
“哦……”  
贺铮其实不是很懂“练习生”是什么意思，听周天卓解释好像和足球的预备队一样？  
“看你流这么多汗，练习很累吗？”  
“还好。“  
贺铮跟一群大叔大姐假笑了半天，现在完全处于打完盹的老虎被放下山的状态，见到什么都特别好奇，想去挠一挠。  
”那你练什么样的舞？很难吗？“  
”不难。“  
”可能因为你已经熟练了。对了，你现在要去吃晚饭吗？“  
”嗯。“  
贺铮有限的经验里，极少这么被人爱答不理。  
这小男孩甚至看都不看他。  
让他更兴致勃勃了。  
”正好，要不要顺便和我们一起吃？他们要去吃粤菜，比较清淡，你OK吗？”  
这时两位经纪人和周天卓终于商量好去哪吃，打电话订了位置。  
”Tye，他也和我们一起吧。“贺铮对周天卓招招手，又回头问他，“不好意思，请问你叫什么名字？“  
“我叫……”  
项子笙抬头，立刻迎上了两道不善的目光，经纪人皱着眉小幅度摆了两下头，看起来很像在赶一只跑到家门口的狗。  
这经纪人名叫季染，个子不高嗓门特别大。她之前带的都是最红的团，成功为公司骗到数以千万计的违约金，人人都叫她”染姐“。染姐年轻时特别拼，如今人到中年，风格越来越灭绝师太。  
”他是谁？“周天卓也冷冷地上下打量他。  
“他是这里的……”  
“叫的车要到了，我们快走吧。”季染拉了一下周天卓，“御宝轩离这有点远，怕路上堵车。”  
周天卓马上转身就走。  
项子笙站在原地发愣。  
贺铮无奈地笑了下，用他好听的声音说，“我叫贺铮，未来应该会是你的同事。快去吃饭吧。以后见面再聊。Bye！“  
这时项子笙终于能够直视这人的背影，非常的潇洒，称得上赏心悦目。  
他背后一群小女生也和他一样移不开眼。  
这是他第一次对”明星“两个字有概念。  
也是他们的第一次见面。  
那天晚饭项子笙买了30块的三文鱼沙拉，是他本月最贵的一顿。

“你叫……”季染皱了一下眉头。  
“项阮。”管哥忙不迭代他回答，“小阮是我们这批练习生里唱功最好的，好几个声乐老师都夸过他。”  
“我看过他的自我介绍video，是不错。”季染漠然地一点头，“就是你说出道前想改名？”  
“对……”  
十九年半前，作为项建国和阮清的爱情结晶而起的名字，在短短六年后，就以两人婚姻的分崩离析而彻底变成一个笑话。  
“不想用本名出道？是家里不同意？”季染问。  
“不是，就觉得挺平平无奇的，改了名应该有一个新的开始吧。”这个说法，他已经在心里反复练习了几遍，直到能够平静地说出口。  
季染没反对，点了头，甚至还专门找人帮他算了命，大师说他命中缺木，带木会旺，“笙”为丝竹乐器，既雅致又符合歌手的身份。

公司宣布组团出道计划那天，把他们五个叫到了练习室。  
贺铮对这种早知道的既定事实没什么感觉，他望着抱在一起的姜鸣和李睿，双目泛红的项子笙，有些好奇地打量着。  
接下来他们互相打招呼、自我介绍。  
周天卓态度冷傲，大概真的对认识三个挂件没什么兴趣。  
”大家好，我叫贺铮，燕雀相贺的贺，铮铮铁骨的铮，喜欢各种运动。我没练习过，唱歌跳舞都比较一般。以后请多指教了。“  
三个勤勤恳恳的练习生闻言都愣了一下。  
”那你……有什么特长吗？“季染也有点尴尬。  
”特长？“贺铮想了一会，”巴西柔术和跆拳道，算吗？“  
全场沉默了两秒。  
周天卓搭住他的肩，“你的特长就是长得特帅！走了。”  
于是当场甩下那三位，和季染一起离开了。

”公司有没有别的练习生啊？“  
周天卓坐在办公室，脸上的表情不大高兴。  
”有的，但是实力不如他们。”  
“一个偶像团要实力有什么用？”周天卓摊手，“有长得称头点的吗？”  
“那又怎么衬托你呢？”  
“也对……”周天卓摸摸下巴，“那有没有稍微帅一点，又明显不如我的？”  
贺铮在旁边听着忍不住笑出来。  
“笑什么啊？！”周天卓埋怨，“你想和那三个土鳖站一起出道吗？”  
”我无所谓啊。”  
反正他本来就是来玩的。  
“他们三个也没什么不好的。”  
其实公司给周天卓的算是”顶配“了，唱歌最好的，跳舞最好的，rap最溜的，最有经验的经纪人，都在这里了。  
季染和艺人总监劝了他一阵，小少爷终于勉为其难地接受了这个组合。  
另一间房里，那三人还在为出道雀跃不已，甚至有人双眼含泪。

夜深了，项子笙在床上辗转反侧。  
“你能相信吗，我们真的要出道了。”下铺的姜鸣也没睡着，喃喃自语。“睿哥今天背着人哭了，正好被我看见。我们俩还年轻，他快24了，再不出道真的太晚了，他家里也总觉得这工作不正经。”  
“嗯，”项子笙问，“你知道那两个人多大年纪吗。”  
“应该20、21左右？周天卓好像说了他是在美国读完了高中回国的吧，贺铮说是在读大学？嗐，他俩怎么自我介绍连年龄都不说啊，都不知道该怎么称呼。”  
“你有什么好烦的，你不是管谁都叫哥吗，反正都比你大。”  
姜鸣噎住了，“项阮，我就没叫过你哥，你比我大不了多少！”他又像想起什么似的，“哦！你改了艺名以后是不是不能叫项阮了，那……子笙？笙笙？”  
“随你便。”项子笙翻了个身，脸冲着墙。  
“笙——笙——！”  
“好烦，快睡！”  
“听说出道以后会换宿舍，应该可以不用睡上下铺了吧……”姜鸣的声音越来越小，像在说梦话。  
要和那两个人住在一起了吗。  
贺铮凑近他说话的样子又出现在项子笙脑中。


End file.
